


Ain't Put Me Down

by theladyscribe



Series: Crossovers [20]
Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You the crew done tore up my home?" she calls as they approach slow.</p><p>"We ain't," Mal calls back. "Harvelle was a friend to us. We're doin' right by him, best as we can."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Put Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spare Parts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/951842) by [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe). 



Valentine's been obliterated when they get there. Nothing left of what used to be a good little port, friendly to Browncoats and other sorts of rougher folk. Reminds Mal a little too much of Haven after the Operative came through. He can't just leave it the way it is, though, so he and the crew set to picking up the pieces.

It takes them a few days, Mal praying every night that this won't be the night damn Purplebellies or Reavers come back to make sure their work was finished.

Nine days into, 'nother ship lands nearby. Mal takes Zoe and Jayne to suss out whether the other ship is friendly.

It's a small thing, not big enough for more than a couple crew and maybe a passenger or two. A harsh girl with dirty blonde hair steps out of the ship's belly, shotgun in hand and two pistols at her hips.

"You the crew done tore up my home?" she calls as they approach slow.

"We ain't," Mal calls back. "Harvelle was a friend to us. We're doin' right by him, best as we can."

She lowers the shotgun a little, and that's when Mal realizes.

"Jo Harvelle, that you?"

She juts her chin, and there ain't no mistaking the proud glare she gives him. "So what if it is?"

Mal smiles, the first upturn of his mouth he's had in the past week. "If your mama knew you was aiming that shotgun at ol' Captain Reynolds, she'd turn you over her knee, no doubt."

"Reynolds? _Mal_ Reynolds? I thought you was dead." She lets the shotgun drop even lower, comes closer to where he and Jayne and Zoe are standing.

He shakes his head. "They ain't put me down yet, darlin'."


End file.
